


“Just let go.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Omovember [25]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Desperation, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Urination, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A bit drunk and desperate for the bathroom, Eiji doesn’t know what to do. Ash leads him down an alleyway to relieve himself, but he needs to help Eiji calm down before he can manage to empty his bladder.[Prompt 28: In an alley]





	“Just let go.”

“Ash,” Eiji whispers, huddling close to his boyfriend as they walk along the streets of New York City’s Chinatown, drunk enough that he thinks he might fall over if he lets go of Ash’s arm.

Ash turns his head; unlike Eiji, he isn’t wobbly and flushed, but he can see the drunkenness in Ash’s dilated pupils. “What’s up? Are you okay?”

How does he say it? How does he admit that he’s so drunk after barely any alcohol and his bladder throbs inside him like an agonising balloon and he doesn’t think he can make it back to Ash’s place? At times like this, Eiji never feels like more of a failure for being nineteen yet so naïve. They only went to a party at Shorter’s place, but to Eiji it was like a totally new experience.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but… the discomfort makes him want to be sick.

“I, uh, do you know if there are any public bathrooms nearby?”

“Well, yeah, there are loads in the bars, but we’re too young to get in,” Ash says, smiling. Of course, he forgot that just because he and Ash drank alcohol at Shorter’s apartment, that doesn’t mean they can legally drink it in American bars. “Other than that, no. Why? Do you need a piss?”

Eiji doesn’t answer, but his flushed face tells Ash all he needs to know.

“Oh, so you do. You don’t need to get embarrassed, Eiji,” Ash says. “Everyone does it. Look, why’re you so red?”

“I, I, Ash, I need to urinate so badly it is causing me discomfort. How long is it until we reach your apartment?” Eiji mumbles, flinching at a twinge in his bladder.

“At our speed, about twenty minutes. Can you wait that long?” Ash asks, voice soft.

And even though it makes him want to cry, Eiji shakes his head. “I, my bladder, it… Ash, what should I do?”

“It’s okay, Eiji, just calm down for me, okay?” Ash says, and he kisses Eiji. “Let’s just go down the next alley and you can piss there.”

His eyes widen. “No, I cannot do that. Ash, that…”

“Shh, it’s okay, really,” his boyfriend says, kissing him again. “I’ve pissed in alleyways countless times. I’ll make sure nobody sees your dick, and I promise we won’t get caught. If it comes to it, we can pretend we’re making out if someone comes round the corner. Okay?”

His face burns and burns, but Eiji feels his bladder straining and sighs. “Okay.”

Slipping an arm around Eiji’s waist, Ash leads him forwards, and stops when they come to an alleyway. It looks dark and disgusting down there, but neither of them really cares. Leaning against Ash, Eiji walks to the end of the alleyway, past the side door to the bar and past the garbage bins, until they reach the end.

“Okay, Eiji, you can piss here,” Ash says. “And then we can go back home and watch a movie.”

That makes him smile weakly, and Eiji faces the wall at the end of the alleyway. As Ash stands right behind him, hands on his shoulders, Eiji pulls his penis from his pants and aims at the weeds at the bottom of the wall. But despite his desperate need to go… nothing happens.

“Ash, I…” he mumbles.

“Just try to relax, and it’ll come. Close your eyes, and imagine you’re in a real bathroom, and it’ll happen.”

Trying to follow Ash’s advice, Eiji shuts his eyes. But still nothing comes out.

He makes a pathetic whining sound, and only stops when Ash steps to his side and puts an arm around his waist again.

“Shh, it’s okay, Eiji,” Ash whispers. “Let me give your bladder a rub – that might help.”

Eiji nods, and flinches when Ash’s fingers prod his lower abdomen, softly pressing down on his swollen bladder. It makes him wince, and Ash kisses his lips as he whispers an apology.

“Just let go,” Ash says, and as his fingers rub and rub his bladder and Ash kisses him and Eiji keeps his eyes closed, finally…

He starts to pee, slowly at first, but then the stream gets harder until all Eiji can do is gasp in relief. When it finally finishes, he tucks himself back into his clothes and slumps against Ash.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “And, I apologise about this.”

“No, it’s fine. Everyone gets bladder shy at some point. Come on, let’s go home.”

Ash gives him a soft, gentle kiss, and Eiji manages a smile.

“Thank you, Ash.”


End file.
